


A trip in Mexico

by heyyallcam



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Is this the first SonFeng fic here?, SonFeng, Sonia is poor, Xifeng is rich, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam
Summary: Sonia has been attempting to steal back what she had stolen before. It’s going well considering she’s really only one person. Maybe the stranger she met on the street on day will help her restore these artifacts.
Relationships: Sonia (Carmen Sandiego 2019)/Xifeng (Carmen Sandiego 2019), Sonia (Carmen Sandiego)/Xifeng (Carmen Sandiego), Sonia/Xifeng, Xifeng (Carmen Sandiego)/Sonia (Carmen Sandiego), Xifeng/Sonia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

———Chapter One———

Sonia walked on the sidewalk. Walking around her city was her way of having a break from stealing all the artifacts and paintings she vowed to steal back. It was tough, tracking down every single piece on her own, but she’d already managed to steal back five of the many paintings she stole. It’d been three months. It was hard not to feel like a failure, but she really was only one person. Her parents are dead and there’s not much money to go around where she lives, stealing is all she can do for now. School is an option, but honestly, she can’t afford losing the time to school. Her only mission is to fulfill what a certain fellow thief taught her about crime. Stealing isn’t a game, Sonia always knew that. She mainly stole from the rich, but, she could see how stealing from cultures, her own culture too, crossed the line. It was a way to get by, at least she’d been lucky enough to stumble into Carmen, avoiding becoming an operative in an evil criminal empire.

Sonia noticed a new face in town, someone around her age. Sure Mexico City was very populated, but this new person didn’t exactly look like someone from around here. The stranger’s light and fair skin stood out from the rest. She was walking with an older man who resembled her. _Puede acer su padre._ (1) Sonia thought. Sonia also noticed a larger, bulkier man, a bodyguard. They were walking on the same side of the street, right in front of Sonia. _Ella se mire como un persona importante. Creo que tienen algo para comprar un cena._ (2) Sonia plotted her pickpocket as the group and her walked closer together. Luckily for her, the bodyguard stepped away from the two important looking people. They were vulnerable enough for her to quickly snatch the older man’s wallet.  
She looked into the stolen wallet. _Que? Solo ochociento pesos? Pues, es bien que el tiende de Mariel tienen postres baratos._ (3) She continued walking as if she didn’t just pickpocket someone two seconds ago, but she felt like someone was watching her. Sonia turned her head to see the light-skinned, young, female stranger glaring at her with suspicion.

“Que? Tienes un problema con los pobres, princesa?(4)” Sonia retorted sarcastically.

The stranger looked back at Sonia, confused. “Huh?”

 _Ah, no entienda._ (5)

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little face about.” Sonia smirked and walked off.

“What was that you said to me?”

“I said, mind your business.”

“Mind my business? I was. Why did you have to take my father’s wallet?”

 _Corre_.(6)  
“Sorry, but a girl’s gotta eat.” Sonia said as she took off running towards the bakery around the corner. _Conchas por cena otra vez._ She entered the bakery “Mariel! Un concha por favor.”  
“Sonia, otra vez? Necesitas a comer bueno, no postres todos las días.”

“Ay, pues es todo que puedo comprar.”

“Cuando estas robando gente en la calle?”

“Pues como voy a comer?”

Mariel sighed. “Un concha para ti, amiga.” Mariel handed Sonia a concha from the bakery as Sonia passed 60 pesos to Mariel. “Gracias, Mariel!(7)” Sonia shouted right before she took off toward her apartment.

—-

Sonia reached her apartment, and leaning on her door was the stranger from earlier. She could get a better look at her. She had long, black, straight hair that reached down to the small of her back, a strand of hair in her face, a slim figure, fair skin that was unusual around these parts, big eyes that slightly slanted upwards, a small, thin nose, thin lips, and rosy cheeks.

“What? Come to yell at me more?”

“I want my money back.” The stranger demanded.

“Well too bad, I don’t have any more.” Sonia tried to push past her and went for the door handle, but the taller girl blocked Sonia’s hand. “Hm? You just stole my dad’s wallet.” She accused.

“Yeah, and he had eighty pesos. Eighty. That’s barely anything.”

“What do you even buy with that, drugs?” The stranger leaned in closer to her while glaring at her.

“If I wanted drugs, I could have them for free.” The stranger crossed her arms in response and glared at Sonia. “No, I just felt like eating today.” Sonia continued.

“...You...haven’t eaten at all today?” The stranger’s tone softened.

“What’s your name?” Sonia said, absent minded.

“I asked you a question.”

“And I’m avoiding that question. What’s your name?”

“Xifeng.”

“You’re...not from around here, are you?”

“I live in China. Why didn’t you eat today?”

“Why do you think, rich girl?” Sonia squinted her eyes at Xifeng. “I can’t really afford anything, I’m lucky my aunt pays the rent.”

“You...have an apartment? How old are you?”

“16, but my aunt is the one who pays the rent.” Sonia pushed Xifeng aside and opened the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s late, I need to go to bed.”

“Are you actually going to bed? Or just planning another heist?”

“Why? Do you really think I just constantly rob places?”

“Fine. Prove it to me. Let me in.”

“Wh- I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

“You’re not just some low-life thief, are you? I’ve had my run in with them constantly.”

“Fine.” Sonia opened door, leaned inside, looked back at Xifeng and held out a hand for her. “Come in.” Xifeng gladly took her hand and smiled sweetly. Sonia walked into the small apartment and Xifeng followed. The apartment had five paintings stolen from museums and back hung on the walls. Sonia’s makeup vanity stood against a wall with her makeup spread out on it. Xifeng looked at one of the paintings. She touched the frame and examined the painting, “Is this the original?”

“Yeah, why?” Sonia said, next to Xifeng and looking at the painting. “How can you afford original paintings, but not food?”

“I don’t buy them, I steal them.”

“And here I thought you only stole to survive.”

“I’m only stealing them back.”

“What do you mean ‘stealing them back’?”

Sonia rolled her eyes. “It’s...a long story.” Sonia’s eyes drifted away from Xifeng. “Let’s just say I...may have almost joined a criminal empire.”

“Do you mean the mob?”

“Kind of? But worse. It was about three months ago, I stole for a woman named Ms. Contreras and the jobs paid well. She told me about a vocational school, said I could have “financial stability”. And then not too long afterwards, a woman who once stopped me from stealing, dressed in red, called herself Carmen, came to me and told me I shouldn’t go there.”

“Carmen? Dressed in red?”

“Uh, yeah, why? Sound familiar to you?”

“Red lips, a bold voice, thin nose, had an eyebrow slit and wore only red?”

“Have you...met her before?”

“I‘ve met a woman named Carmen Sandiego, told me I was good at what I did, that I had potential, she saved my family’s wealth and also possibly saved my father’s life.” Sonia was confused. She didn’t see why had Carmen met both of them. Did Xifeng know that Carmen was also a criminal? “Don’t you know she’s a thief as well? Where’s your judgement there, huh?”

“I didn’t know she was a criminal...why did she help me restore my family’s wealth without stealing it, then?” Sonia glared and rolled her eyes. “Do you really think every single criminal is a bad person?”

“Well, pretty much everyone I meet just wants something from me. Popularity, fame, money, you name it.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry, I guess.” Sonia’s stomach grumbled, she put a hand on her stomach and groaned in pain. “Argh, I need to go to sleep.”

“You...didn’t eat.”

“Relax, i had a concha earlier. Goodnight, Xifeng.” Sonia said as she started walking towards her bedroom.  
“Wh- you need to eat! You can’t just go to bed hungry!” Xifeng followed her, her voice filled with concern.

“I’ve done it before, don’t worry about it. Leave.” Sonia opened her bedroom door, but before she could get inside, Xifeng pulled her arm back.

“Sonia. When’s the last time you ate a full meal?”

“I...I don’t know, it’s been a while.”

“Let me take you out to dinner? Please? I don’t want you to be hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Spanish parts 
> 
> (1)- Could be her dad.
> 
> (2)- She looks like someone important. I think they’ll have something I can buy dinner with.
> 
> (3) What? Only 80 pesos? Eh, good thing there’s a store that sells cheap pastries not too far from here.
> 
> (4) What? Have a problem with the poor, princess?
> 
> (5)- Ah, she doesn’t understand.
> 
> (6)- Run.
> 
> (7)- Conchas for dinner again.
> 
> She entered the bakery “Mariel! A concha, please.”
> 
> “Sonia, again? You need to eat good, not pastries every day.”
> 
> “Well, it’s all I can buy.”
> 
> “When you’re robbing people on the street?”
> 
> “Well how am going to eat then?”
> 
> “A concha for you, friend.” Mariel sighed aws they handed Sonia a concha from the bakery as Sonia passed 60 pesos to Mariel.
> 
> “Thanks, Mariel!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilaquiles.

“What? Already asking me out, princesa?”

“Stop it. You have to take care of yourself.”

“I do that already...sometimes...” 

“Sonia.” Xifeng pulled her toward the door. “Don’t make me drag you there. I’ll pay, I just want you to eat.”

“Ugh fine. C’mon, I know a place.”

—-

 _Esta niña, que se quede de mi? Primero se entra mi casa, y ya me traiga a un restaurante para comer con ella?(1)_ Sonia was extremely hungry, but she wasn’t gonna admit it anytime soon.   
Xifeng sat across from her at the table at Mariel’s.  
“What would you like to eat?”

“Chilaquiles. Mariel’s are the best. Ever had them?”

“No, I’ve never tried them.” Mariel placed two plates of chilaquiles in front of the two girls.

“I forgot to ask, what brings someone like you here?”

“My father has business with a friend of his.” 

“What kind of business?”

“I don’t know, he mainly keeps his work private.”

“And you’re ok with that?” Sonia replied while stuffing food in her face. It felt good to eat, but it would take more than just one meal to get her to stop starving. 

“I’m 16 years old, I think I can handle not knowing everything in the world.”

“I can’t. I wanna learn so much.” Sonia muttered under her breath, hoping Xifeng didn’t hear it. _No puedes acer mucho cuando tus padres están muertos. (2)_

“What did you say just now? Under your breath.”

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little face about, princesa.” Sonia smiled affectionately at the other girl.   
“Pretty little face?” Xifeng questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you’ve got a pretty face, I’ll admit that.”

“Admit? As if it’s something you don’t want to say?” Xifeng crossed her arms.

“There’s a lot I don’t wanna admit.” Sonia sighed and looked at the food in front of her. She’d eaten about a fourth of it, there was still more to go around. It didn’t feel right eating, it felt wrong to mooch off of some random girl she met. She didn’t even know the girl, why was she offering a meal after Sonia had stolen her dad’s wallet?  
She stared at the food for a bit more and wore a hurt look on her face. She leaned backwards in her chair. “I’m not hungry.”

“You will not dare to try that with me, Sonia.” Xifeng glared at her. “I thought you said you loved chilaquiles.”  
 _Si, pero es más difícil para comer los cuando no comes mucho por tres días...(3)_  
“I do love them...It’s just...hard.” Sonia picked up her fork and picked up a piece of the food.   
She popped it into her mouth hesitantly and winced slightly. It felt good to eat, but also so wrong.   
“Talk to me.” Sonia looked over to Xifeng who had a concerned look on her face. 

“What would you like me to talk about?”

“I dunno, anything.”

“Would you like to hear about how I met Carmen?”

“Sure.” Sonia said as she hesitantly picked up another piece of food then quickly popped it into her mouth.   
Xifeng sighed and put her arms on the table. “I am trained in Pecking Opera, I do acrobatics. One day, I had a performance, as usual. However, in this performance I would be sharing the stage with my father, Huang Li. As normal, I had an unfortunate run in with someone plotting to kidnap my father, but luckily, Carmen was there to stop them.”   
Sonia had eaten half of her plate now. Listening to Xifeng was distracting enough to keep her from thinking about eating. “How’d she stop them?”  
Xifeng fiddled her thumbs, “Well, it’s complicated. My father was almost poisoned in the morning, she helped me avoid him drinking that poison. Then, right before his part in the performance that night, he had been kidnapped by those shadow people again and switched him out with someone else from that group.” Xifeng noticed Sonia was almost done with her food and smiled. Xifeng was already done with her’s, she was just waiting for Sonia. “When the person who swapped out to play as my father appears on the stage, I instantly knew it wasn’t him. The singing didn’t match up to my father’s usual voice. I told Carmen this and she told me not to attract any attention, or let the criminals know I knew something wasn’t correct.”   
Sonia was finished with her food by now, but she still wanted to listen. “So? What happened next?”  
Xifeng sat there and smiled for a bit before continuing. “Carmen went to go retrieve my father from the van he was put into. We did something she called a ‘bait and switch’. I then performed my part of the performance, in the acrobatics section. Carmen returned with my father, and he was about to go on to the stage to sing. However, an imposter, posing as my father was trying to go play him in my father’s performance again. I knocked them out so they couldn’t do more harm. My father went on to sing on the stage, he always sings so good. I then went and took a bow with him, as the performance was done. Carmen called me strong, afterwards. So, that’s how I met Carmen.”  
Sonia was completely distracted, lost in her thoughts. _Espera, que se dijo? (4)_  
“Oh, that’s...a long story.” Sonia pretendes like she didn’t just space out the entire time, wondering about the girl in front of her.   
“I’m done with my food. I should really get going.” Sonia was embarrassed to be sticking around a girl who forced her to eat. She didn’t like when people had a sort of power over her.   
“Wait, don’t go, not yet.” Xifeng grabbed her arm once more.   
“Hah, what? Already fall in love with me, princesa?” Sonia retorted sarcastically and playfully.   
“Ugh, can’t I have a friend for once?”

“You...consider me a friend?”

“Well, since you haven’t tried to profit off of me, or cheat me in any way, yes.”  
Sonia smiled at that, “Wow, that’s so heart-warming but also really messed up for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (1) This girl, what does she want from me? First, she enters my house, then she takes me to a restaurant with her?  
> (2) You can’t do much when your parents are dead.   
> (3) Yeah, but it’s harder to eat them when you haven’t eaten much in three days...  
> (4) Wait, what did she say?  
> Princesa means princess.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want.

Sonia and Xifeng were headed back to Sonia’s apartment. “What time is it?”   
Xifeng checked her phone, “It’s 9:30.”

“You know, you never directly answered my question.” Sonia looked at Xifeng curiously, “Why are you here?”

“Well, my father of course has his own business to attend to. I normally come along on trips like this since we travel together a lot.” Xifeng and Sonia kept walking to Sonia’s apartment.  
“Where have you travelled to?”

“Oh, I’ve been to a lot of different parts in China, I’ve been to Iceland, Norway, Germany, Iceland, Argentina and Japan. They’re just places where my father has...acquaintances to meet.”   
_Guau, si era un chica rica. Por que esta balando conmigo otra vez? Soy su amiga? Creo que si? Pero, en serio, ella todavía me quería...?(1)_  
Sonia’s thoughts wandered for bit, she spaced out.  
“So, then I asked him what he did with his friends but he still wouldn’t give me an answer.” Xifeng was still talking. She turned to Sonia, “Are you listening?”  
Sonia jumped, then she realized Xifeng was still talking. Sonia had an apologetic look on her face, “Oh! Um...no...” 

Xifeng giggles, “That’s alright. The business side of my father bores me too.”  
 _Pero no_ _estaba pensando de eso.(2)_  
Sonia grabbed her hand and pulled Xifeng out of the way of some people walking by on the same sidewalk.   
“Wh-“

“I don’t want you to bump into anyone, Xifeng.” 

“What do you mean?” Xifeng looked at her curiously.

“Listen, there are bad people here who will try to steal from you.”

“Oh like how you did earlier?” Xifeng wore a smug look on her face and crossed her arms. “I can take care of myself just fine, you know. Unlike you where I have to literally force you to eat.”  
Those words cut deep. Sonia frowned at that, “I...listen, you don’t understand. I’m not trying to not eat I’m just...” Sonia leaned against the wall behind her. She crossed her arms and winced. “...it’s just...hard.”  
Xifeng wore an apologetic look on her face. She reached out to Sonia with her arm, “I take it back. I don’t really understand it, but...” Xifeng winced, “I don’t want to hurt you.”   
Sonia looked at Xifeng’s hand that she held out.   
_...no. Ella no me quiere.(3)_  
Sonia turned and continued walking forward. She kept her eyes straight on the pavement. The rest of the walk was silent, Sonia was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her next caper and how she might do one all over again by herself.  
Eventually they got to Sonia’s apartment.   
“I’m not going to see you again, am I?” Sonia asked, looking at Xifeng.

“Not unless you want to.” Xifeng crosses her arms and leaned in a bit closer. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sonia questioned. 

“Well, I don’t want to leave you, to be honest.” Xifeng looked in a window, inside Sonia’s apartment, at the stolen paintings. “Besides, you seem like you could use some help with those heists of yours. I’ve got some skills you might like.”

Sonia liked the offer, she really was only one person trying to steal all those paintings back...  
“Sure.” Sonia’s expression softened. “I’d need the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> (1) Wow, she is a rich girl. Why is she talking to me again? I'm her friend? I think so? But really, she still wants me...?  
> (2) But I wasn’t thinking about that.  
> (3) ...no. She doesn’t want me.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Spanish parts 
> 
> (1)- Could be her dad.
> 
> (2)- She looks like someone important. I think they’ll have something I can buy dinner with.
> 
> (3) What? Only 80 pesos? Eh, good thing there’s a store that sells cheap pastries not too far from here.
> 
> (4) What? Have a problem with the poor, princess?
> 
> (5)- Ah, she doesn’t understand.
> 
> (6)- Run.
> 
> (7)- Conchas for dinner again.
> 
> She entered the bakery “Mariel! A concha, please.”
> 
> “Sonia, again? You need to eat good, not pastries every day.”
> 
> “Well, it’s all I can buy.”
> 
> “When you’re robbing people on the street?”
> 
> “Well how am going to eat then?”
> 
> “A concha for you, friend.” Mariel sighed aws they handed Sonia a concha from the bakery as Sonia passed 60 pesos to Mariel.
> 
> “Thanks, Mariel!


End file.
